Stars
by Funnygina
Summary: He just stood there like a buffoon smirking. I narrowed my eyes at him. He walked to me and bowed his head. "Your right the real reason I came here was to tell you I love you" he said so quietly that I could barely hear it. The next thing I knew...we said goodbye.


I walked out on the balcony. My hair was down from their usual short pigtails. I stood there looking at the stars. They just stayed in the same place in the sky, bright and beautiful. I thought about a lot of things that night. I thought about Melody and wondered if anything changed there. I thought about the short years I had with my mom. I thought about dad and him finally returning to music. But, I mostly thought about Riven. I wondered a lot about him; like if he really cares about me. Like if he really meant that he loved me last year. Like if he really meant what he said to me in shadowhaunt and if I will see him during break. I looked up at the stars for some answers because my mom always told me the stars had answers but, sadly there were none I could see. I sighed and turn around to go back in. I was closing the doors of the balcony when I heard my name. I walked back out and saw Riven on the ground. My eyes widened. Now I thought why was he here. He climbed up to the balcony….to me. We just stared into each other's eyes.

"I needed to see you" he said softly.

"Why" I asked looking away at him.

He didn't answer. He just walked towards me. I turned my head back to him.

"You need to know that I really truly love you. You need to know that I can get jealous easily. You need to know that I can be mean to you at times…." He whispered.

To me it sort of sounded like he was trying to list his flaws so I would leave him. But, there is no chance in hell that I will leave the difficult ass I love.

"Riven I know that you can be difficult but what is the real reason that you're here." I replied.

"That is the real reason I came here. I wanted you to know what you're getting yourself into." He said.

He sounded so believable but something in his eyes told me otherwise.

"No it's not" I snapped back.

"Well it is! Goodnight see you tomorrow" he replied angrily.

That was it? He was just gonna let me go after all we went through these past two years. The thing is he's willing to let go but, I'm not. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back onto the balcony.

"That's all to it? Goodnight see you tomorrow. You came to my room at 1:30 in morning just to tell me what I'm getting myself into! To me it seems like you came for another reason! But, you so stubborn that you won't tell me what it was! So sorry I tried to see what it was!" I yelled at him (well, how loud a yell could be without waking people up)

He just stood there like a buffoon smirking. I narrowed my eyes at him. He walked to me and bowed his head.

"Your right the real reason I came here was to tell you I love you" he said so quietly that I could barely hear it.

The next thing I knew we said our goodbyes. Before I went in I looked up at the stars. To my surprise there were twelve stars in a shape of a heart glowing brightly. At that moment I knew that Riven and I will be together for a long time.

"That was a great story grandma" said a three year old girl with navy eyes and brown hair with magenta tips.

"Mom I'm here" said a 29 year old woman with magenta hair and navy eyes.

"Hi Rhythm. How was work?" Musa said greeting her daughter.

"Great how was Sonic" Rhythm asked.

"She was great!" Musa exclaimed.

"Mommy granny told me the story of how she was sure that she and grandpa would last" Sonic told her.

"I love that story! Mom couldn't you wait for me to come so I can hear again" Rhythm said.

"You heard that so many times" Musa countered.

"I don't care" Rhythm whined.

"Next time sweetie" Musa told her.

"Fine. I'm gonna go now and don't forget that your coming over to have dinner with Sonic, Mike and I. Also don't forget to drag dad a long you know how much he dislikes Mike. BYE!" Rhythm told on her way out.

Musa chuckled at her daughter. Rhythm reminded her of Stella sometimes.

* * *

I worte this when i was younger but i think its good so its here. . i ended it there for some reason but i feel there is no need to add on to it. well the next chapter of the new girls will be out soon. well thats it...BYE!


End file.
